herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere-chan
Ayano Aishi '''(Nicknamed '''Yandere-chan) is the main protagonist villain of the independent PC game, Yandere Simulator, a stealth game similar to Hitman, but based on the yandere character archetype commonly seen in anime and manga (i.e. Yuno Gasai, Shion Sonozaki). Despite her being a murderer, she is the main protagonist of the game and The YouTube Video, I Want My Senpai Back. Yandere-chan is voiced by Michaela Laws. About Yandere-chan is a Japanese school girl who is obsessively in love with her "senpai" (upperclassman), referred in-game only as "Senpai-kun". She is also highly sociopathic, and will use any means necessary to prevent other girls from dating or even showing interest in Senpai-kun, up to and including murder. In addition, Yandere-chan will also obsessively stalk Senpai-kun, take photographs and even steal his belongings without his knowledge, adding them to a shrine dedicated to him she keeps in her room. Yandere-chan may even kidnap Senpai-kun and hold him captive in her basement Throughout the game, Yandere-chan eliminates several rival love interests using a variety of methods, including kidnapping, driving them to suicide, framing them for crimes, and murder. Yandere-chan is skilled at using a variety of improvised weapons, including knives, scissors, axes, baseball bats, crowbars, and even a katana to deadly effect, as well as using methods which make it look like an accident, including poisoning, electrocution, drowning, and throwing her victims from a building, making it look like suicide. While Yandere-chan is normally cunning, calculated, and efficient, when she commits multiple murders, she seems to build up a blood lust, at which point she will dispense with efficient methods and murder her victims in a particularly brutal and sadistic manner. After committing murder, Yandere-chan is required to hide the evidence of her actions, including disposing of the body, typically using an incinerator near the school, as well as mopping up any blood and dispose of her blood-stained clothing. If she fails to do so, or if she is caught in the act and restrained by a teacher or student, Yandere-chan will be arrested by the police and imprisoned. As of now, the game is under development, though an early build version has been released, in which the player has no objective, but may explore and randomly kill characters in an open-world version of the school. Heroic/Good side * If the player use a "befriending" method to eliminate the rivals peacefully, Yandere-chan able to become friend with her rival by do their task and offer a help for them. The Rival will allow you to get Senpai and stay away from him, later she promised will make him happy to the Rivals * If the player use a "matchmaking" method to eliminate the rivals peacefully, Yandere-chan will help the Rivals suitor to get the rivals heart. If you success to make the Rival feel in love with the suitor, the suitor will confess his love at them at Friday and the rivals with their suitor become a lover. Gallery Yandere-chan.png IMG_2658.PNG|Bloody image on The Yandere Simulator Website YanChanPortaitWithoutHeadShadow.png|Her portrait in the game Similar Heroes * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) * Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Carrie White (Carrie) * Wendy Testaburger (South Park) * Yandere-kun (Her male counterpart) Trivia * Yandere-chan's birthday is April 1 (This is not an April Fool's Joke.) * Michaela Laws is the current voice actress for Yandere-chan. * Yandere-chan's last name, Aishi, is a play on words. "Ai (愛)" means love and "Shi (死)" means death. * Ayano is a common Japanese female name, meaning "my color" or "my design". * Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas to bed, as seen in the original intro. * Yandere-chan's model, Aoi Kiryu, can be bought in the Unity Asset store. * If Senpai was ever a werewolf, she would scratch behind his ears and pet his fluffy tail during a full moon. * Yandere-chan will eventually share the same base model as other female NPCs. * Motoba Kirie from the manga and anime "Himouto! Umaru-chan" reminds YandereDev of Yandere-chan. * Her parents are out of town for 10 weeks in the game. They might appear in the ending cut-scenes. * Yandere-Dev once said Yandere-chan wouldn't be able to Join the Student Council, however, in the February 16th video, he mentioned that she could join it, but only to eliminate a certain Rival. * If Yandere-chan ever made a contract with Kyubey, she would wish that nothing would ever endanger the relationship between her and Senpai. * After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool." * As stated in a different tweet, if Yandere-chan had to play a video game to protect Senpai, she would instantly become an MLG pro. * If Yandere-chan made a "Let's Play", she would try to sound interested in order to hide her true nature. * Yandere-chan has no preferred tastes regarding food, but if she was asked to name her "favorite" food, she would name Senpai's favorite food, because any food that brings Senpai happiness is a food she appreciates. ** On that note, Yandere-chan's favorite color is the color that Senpai enjoys the most. However, her signature or trademark color is black. * If Yandere-chan was in a Hogwarts house, she would be a Slytherin. * Yandere-chan has never sung a song outside of school anthems. * If Yandere-chan and Senpai grew old and Senpai died first, Yandere-chan would kill herself. * If Yandere-chan was in Mortal Kombat X, her final move would be to chop off her opponent's limbs, beat up their torso with their own limbs, and toss the torso in an incinerator. If she was in Smash Bros, her final move would be "SNAP Mode" or something similar to Cloud's Omnislash from Final Fantasy VII. * If Yandere-chan is 17 years old and she appears nude, the game suddenly becomes a bit more lewd. Therefore, everyone's age is "????". * If Yandere-chan had a cat and learned that Senpai was allergic to cats, she would kill her cat immediately. This was shown in a fanmade comic. * YandereDev has imagined that there are very few circumstances where Yandere-chan might be murdered, but the chances are very slim. * Yandere-chan will most likely never become a club leader. * Yandere-chan would most likely never deface the Confession Tree, as she would love to confess to Senpai underneath it one day. * YandereDev may implement hallucinations if her sanity is at a low enough level. * Yandere-chan was not meant to resemble Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. Although she Is Similar. External links * Yandere-chan - Yandere Simulator Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Samurais Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Category:The Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Envious Category:Extremists Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Titular Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral